Mi Pequeña Sky: Un nuevo comienzo
by Sweetiefan
Summary: Con una nueva familia ya formada Sweetie Dash deberá afrontar las dificultades y problemas que ello implica y buscar lo mejor para su hija.
1. Nuestra nueva vida

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es la segunda parte de la trilogía de **Mi Pequeña Sky** y es secuela directa del fanfic con el mismo nombre, es muy recomendable leerlo primero, puedes buscarlo dentro de mi lista de fanfics.

Red Dark y yo llegamos muy temprano al castillo ese día, la Princesa me había llamado para que revisáramos mis contratos, si, eran dos contratos ya que trabajaría para ella y para la escuela de magia, la Princesa prefería separar las cosas adecuadamente, nunca había tenido entre mis pezuñas un contrato laboral, pero era buena lectora y difícilmente algo se me escapaba, eran unas 10 o 12 páginas más o menos, se establecían mis horarios de trabajo, mi salario, la conducta que se esperaba de mí, las prestaciones a las que tenía acceso mi familia y yo, las clausulas y otros aspectos más, todo parecía estar en orden de principio a fin, solo faltaba la firma de la princesa y mi firma, estuve a punto de tomar una pluma de un recipiente que estaba allí cerca cuando la princesa me detuvo de golpe.

Veo que nunca has firmado un contrato Sweetie –dijo como si fuera algo que tuviera que saber por sentido común- Los unicornios y alicornios por supuesto firmamos los contratos y documentos importantes de una forma diferente –añadió

La Princesa sacó una hoja en blanco para mostrarme como se hacía, sumergió la punta de su cuerno en un frasco de tinta mágica, en realidad no sabía que era mágica en ese momento, pero lo intuí al ver que la tinta cambió de color cuando su cuerno la tocó.

La magia de cada unicornio de Equestria es diferente y produce ligeros cambios en esta tinta especial, ahora, hazlo tú –dijo la princesa mientras yo estaba un poco nerviosa, me pasó un frasco de tinta nuevo y me dio espacio para que sumergiera mi cuerno, estaba muy nerviosa pero no fue mayor cosa, la tinta se había vuelto multicolor, era algo muy extraño ya que cuando escribí mi nombre en los contratos la tinta se comportaba igual.

Es la firma más colorida que he visto –bromeó Celestia, acto seguido firmó ambos contratos y las correspondientes copias ella misma, nunca había visto una letra tan estilizada y bella en ningún papel.

Muy bien mi pequeña unicornio, es hora de mostrarte tu oficina –invitó Celestia en cuanto confirmó que cada papel estaba en orden, le pidió amablemente a Red Dark que nos esperara en el vestíbulo, al parecer era algo un poco confidencial, llegamos a una habitación del castillo que tenía mi nombre y mi cargo en la puerta.

Esta puerta se abre con magia, con tu magia –explicó, al parecer la única forma de abrir la puerta de la oficina era que ella o yo ejecutáramos un hechizo para abrirla, al abrirse la puerta pude ver un increíble escritorio, con todo lo necesario para mi trabajo, unas gavetas para archivar documentos, una ventana que daba vista a todo Canterlot e incluso un par de sillas modernas y elegantes al parecer para que mis invitados tuvieran donde esperar.

Aquí tienes todo lo necesario para desempeñar tus funciones de consejera real –dijo la Princesa mientras me mostraba mi futuro espacio de trabajo –también pedí que colocaran esta estantería aquí para dejar tus cosas de la escuela, es importante tener todo separado. Estaba encantada y me fascinaba todo lo que veía, casi sentía que quería comenzar ya.

Pasó casi un mes y medio desde nuestro regreso a Canterlot para que tomáramos una decisión importante, mudarnos, no suena muy lógico especialmente considerando que vivíamos en el castillo, pero nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el lugar no era lo más cómodo para nosotros y nuestra hija, pensábamos en una casa algo más sencilla, así que nos mudamos a las afueras del castillo, me tomaba unos 20 minutos caminar hasta mi lugar de trabajo así que no existía problema alguno, Sky se sentía cómoda en su nuevo hogar y parecía gustarle su nueva habitación le compramos varios peluches, con los que habitualmente dormía en su cuna, la habitación tenía ventanas pero nos aseguramos de protegerlas bien para que fuera imposible que las abriese, además el acceso a su habitación solo era posible atravesando la nuestra, era lo más seguro y cómodo para todos por lo menos por ahora ya que cuando creciera seguramente preferiría separarse un poco de nosotros.

Mi trabajo era sin duda maravilloso aunque agotador, cada mañana salía de casa a las 7 A.M. después de comer un rico desayuno y arreglarme, generalmente Sky estaba dormida a esa hora por lo que Red Dark la cuidaba mientras trabajaba, estaba claro que así se entretenía pero estuve alentándolo varias veces a conseguir un nuevo trabajo, no parecía muy entusiasmado pero me prometió que lo haría. Todas las mañanas al llegar al castillo los guardias reales me dejaban pasar incluso cuando la situación lo ameritaba me escoltaban hasta mi puesto de trabajo, habitualmente en las mañanas debía revisar los eventos que se realizarían próximamente en el castillo, asegurarme de que estuviese todo preparado para cada evento, además de eso continuamente recibía visitas de ponies importantes quienes deseaban realizar diversos eventos en alguna delas salas del castillo u otro tipo de situaciones similares, a menudo la Princesa convocaba a todos sus consejeros a una reunión, la Princesa Luna también solía asistir, excepto cuando estaba de viaje por algún asunto importante, en una gran sala los 6 consejeros de las Princesa nos sentábamos, la Princesa nos preguntaba a cada uno el progreso de nuestras tareas, después de eso nos contaba los problemas que atravesaba Equestria y cuáles podrían ser las posibles soluciones, después de eso me iba a casa a almorzar, era un poco triste porque solo tenía una hora y antes de la 1 de la tarde ya debía volver, Sky frecuentemente lloraba cuando me iba, eso me destrozaba y soltaba lagrimas mientras iba de camino a trabajar, Red Dark sugería entretenerla mientras salía de la casa, así no se daría cuenta y posiblemente no llorara, en la tarde normalmente daba dos clases en la escuela, fundamentos de Hechizos básicos y una asignatura que se llamaba Expresión Oral y escrita, ambas eran para estudiantes de primer año por lo que eran fáciles, el problema era que algunos estudiantes se pasaban de la raya frecuentemente, como yo siempre fui una cerebrito era normal que no tratara a los profesores mal, pero cuando das clases no sabes con qué tipo de estudiantes te vas a encontrar, desde un primer momento se burlaban por mi colorida melena y cola, ya me había dado cuenta de que me decían de diferentes formas a mis espaldas, ese no era el único problema pues habían algunos unicornios muy graciosos en la clase que les gustaba hacer desaparecer cosas de mi escritorio, o jugarles pesadas bromas a sus compañeros, un día incluso hicieron desaparecer mi libro del escritorio con lo que no podía avanzar con la clase, en todo caso era un trabajo interesante y supuse que en el futuro podría dar clases algo más avanzadas con estudiantes más serios. Cuando terminaba mis clases, por lo general a las 4 de la tarde o incluso un poco antes y si no había nada más que hacer, me iba a casa finalmente, solía terminar agotada y estresada pero nada que una tarde y noche con mi familia no arreglasen, como Red Dark cuidaba de Sky la mayor parte del día, siempre le echaba un casco al llegar de trabajar, mientras hablábamos de cómo me había ido, a menudo tenía historias divertidas que contar por lo que pasábamos un buen rato charlando, más tarde debía tomar los libros de texto de mis clases para organizar las siguientes sesiones o calificar las actividades que los estudiantes me hayan entregado, suelo ser rápida en eso por lo que no me tomaba más de una hora, después de cenar y antes de que Red Dark y yo nos fuéramos a la cama, le cantábamos una canción de cuna a Sky, haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida y no se despertara más o menos hasta media noche.


	2. Es hora de ponerse firme

El tiempo transcurre muy rápido y un año y medio es suficiente para que una pony bebe pase a ser una potrilla, entre más crecía Sky menos necesitaba que hiciéramos todo por ella pero sentía más la necesidad de estar a su lado a cada minuto, a esa edad ya podía caminar por su cuenta, hablar e incluso comer sin ayuda nuestra, era claro que ella me amaba, quería pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, cuando me iba a trabajar constantemente lloraba aunque no me viera salir de casa y en la noche siempre me pedía que jugáramos algo o que leyera algún libro con ella, cuando se iba a dormir muy a menudo le daba miedo la oscuridad y estar sola por lo que la llevaba a mi cama a dormir conmigo, a Red Dark no le molestaba pero me advertía que eso no podía durar siempre, que tendría que aprender a despegarse de su madre.

Esa era una noche como cualquier otra a excepción de que Red Dark estaba de viaje, fue a visitar a sus padres que hace ya tiempo que nos los veía, hubiese ido con el pero mi trabajo me demanda mucho y no podía tomarme unos días, dejé a Sky en casa mis padres durante esos días, y aunque cuando la iba a recoger no cabía de la emoción ellos me comentaron que se pasaba mucho tiempo llorando y que les costó mucho calmarla, desde ese momento pensé que Red Dark tenía razón, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y como de costumbre le leí un cuento a mi querida hija pegaso, los cuentos le fascinaban, el problema es que no le daban sueño, al contrario despertaban todo su interés y mientras se lo contaba parecía más llena de energía que nunca, eso era un problema ya que las últimas noches se había negado a dormir sola y prácticamente me suplicaba que durmiera con ella, esa noche recuerdo que miré el calendario y vi que faltaban un par de semanas para su segundo cumpleaños, fue entonces cuando comencé a caer en cuenta de una cosa, pronto entraría a la escuela y lo quisiera o no pasaría varias horas del día sin mí, peor aún, estaría rodeada de potrillos que nunca ha conocido y de un mayor que la cuidaría y al que seguramente no le iba a tener mucha confianza, cuando mis padres me describieron esa tarde que la fui a recoger como se había comportado me estaba empezando a asustar, no solo había estado llorando tanto que hasta se estaban preocupando de que se deshidratara, si no que se negó a comer algo a la hora del almuerzo, y comenzó a ponerse rebelde queriendo destruir cosas de la casa y golpear a sus abuelos, si se llega a comportar así en su primer día de escuela seguramente la discriminarían, tendría muchos problemas para relacionarse con los demás potrillos y más de una vez terminaría yéndola a recoger más temprano, tomé una decisión entonces.

Sky, debes dormir tu sola hoy –dije con un tono imponente. Como ya se encontraba acostada simplemente apagué la luz de su habitación, me di media vuelta y me fui a mi propia habitación para dormir también, mientras pensaba en las reuniones que tenía al día siguiente y las clases que debía dar me estaba sumergiendo poco a poco en un sueño ligero, me empecé a dar vueltas en mi cama para sentir una pequeña criatura acurrucada junto a mí, como ya andaba tan soñolienta hasta pensé que era yo misma, pero fue entonces cuando sentí que mis cascos estaban tocando plumas.

Sky –dije en tono bajo e indiferente, la potrilla abrió los ojos para mirarme con una cara que expresaba vergüenza a la vez que tristeza.

¡A su cama señorita! –dije alzando la voz, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz a mi hija de esa forma, me quedé con una cara muy seria esperando a que tomara rumbo de nuevo a su habitación, ni bien había salido de mi habitación cuando me di cuenta de que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo una vez algo como que le dolía más a ella que a mi regañarme y fue apenas hasta esa noche que lo entendí, me sentía muy mal y casi con ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y saber qué hacía lo correcto para mi hija, nuevamente me fui a la cama esta vez algo más inquieta e intentando escuchar cuidadosamente los sollozos de Sky, ella suele ser muy escandalosa cuando llora pero no recuerdo nunca haber escuchado a una potrilla gritar tan fuerte al derramar lágrimas, de hecho estaba frustrando aún más mis intentos por caer dormida, con sentimientos supremamente confusos en mi cabeza, entró en mi un nuevo sentimiento de furia, o si se puede llamar así de corrección, fue entonces que borré de mi rostro esa expresión triste que tenía en ese momento y asumí una expresión de enojo, pisando con fuerza el piso me dirigí a la habitación de Sky.

-¡Cuando dije a la cama, me refería a que se durmiera, señorita! –grité con un tono que podría equipararse al del primer regaño.

-¡Voy a contar hasta tres y cuando termine, quiero verla en su cama, ¿entendido?! Grité nuevamente. Cuando terminé esa frase, Sky aún con los ojos aguados paró sus sollozos para lentamente darme la espalda y recostarse en su cama cubriéndose con su manta y evitando hacer cualquier contacto visual, cerré la puerta de golpe y di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación.

-Yo… jamás le había gritado así a alguien –me dije a mi misma algo asustada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Al día siguiente me levanté un poco preocupada, Sky se veía terriblemente mal la noche anterior.

-Calma Sweetie, tu solo la estabas corrigiendo, es lo que debe hacer una buena madre –me dije a mi misma para intentar convencerme de que no había cometido ningún error. Me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, como los últimos días solo estaríamos a la mesa Sky y yo, pero algo me decía que sería el más silencioso desayuno de la historia.

-¡Sky el desayuno está listo! –grité escaleras arriba, la potrilla se limitó a bajar lentamente sin decir palabra alguna, eso ya de por si no es normal en ella. Sky estuvo cabizbaja en la mesa por algunos minutos, no tocaba su comida si quiera.

-Mami no tengo hambre –me dijo en un tono que se notaba a kilómetros era de desánimo.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunté preocupada.

-¿Estas enferma?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que empaque tu desayuno?, tal vez te de hambre después –dije aún más preocupada.

-Estoy bien –contestó en un tono para nada convincente- ¿podemos irnos ya a casa de los abuelos?

-Está bien –dije conmocionada por su respuesta y su apuro, yo no había terminado de comer pero estaba claro que alargar ese incomodo momento no iba a ser agradable para ninguna de las dos.

La lleve tan rápido como fue posible a casa de mis padres para que la cuidaran, después de eso tomé rumbo al castillo, muy pensativa de todo lo ocurrido entre Sky y yo y esperando que el regreso de Red Dark me fuese de ayuda. Ese día la pasé bastante intranquila, más de una vez se me venía a la cabeza todo lo ocurrido, algunas veces pensaba en que hice lo correcto y otras pensaba en arrodillarme a pedirle perdón por lo que le dije, era una confusión absoluta pero intentaba sacar todo eso de mi mente más aún con tanto trabajo por hacer.


	3. La primera discusión

Fue un día muy largo, tal vez haberle tenido que gritar a tres estudiantes en clase puso las cosas aún peor, parece que me estaba convirtiendo en gritona, cuando llegué a casa de mis padres me topé con una sorpresa, Sky no estaba, y eso fue porque Red Dark ya había llegado y se la había llevado a casa.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó aquí? –pregunté a mi madre.

-Unos 10 minutos, Sky estuvo rogándole que la llevara a casa y finalmente terminó accediendo –contestó ella. Estando algo asustada por lo ocurrido emprendí camino a casa sin decir mucho más, cuando llegué a casa le di un gran abrazo y un beso a Red Dark y le pregunté cómo le había ido en su viaje, sin embargo tras contarme de forma rápida que todo había estado bien, empezó a hacerme varias preguntas con tono de preocupación.

-Cariño ¿Tienes idea de que le ocurre a Sky? –preguntó inicialmente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –repliqué.

-Cuando llegué a casa de tus padres, ella parecía estar muy nerviosa, cuando me vio parecía que me hubiese ido por años y que me extrañaba mucho, cosa que intenté pensar que no era tan rara, pero después me imploró que la trajera a casa lo más rápido posible, cuando llegamos me pidió que hablará con ella en su habitación.

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunté aún más preocupada.

-Bueno… -inició:

-Papi, ¿Por qué mami me odia? –preguntó Sky con ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué dices eso cariñito? – replicó Red Dark.

-Es que… me gritó y parecía como si me odiara –explicó Sky.

-Cariño, estoy seguro de que tu madre tuvo una razón para gritarte, ella solo lo hace porque te ama –explicó Red Dark.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! Ella me odia – gritó Sky rompiendo en sollozos.

-Calma dulzura, porque no hablas con ella, una charla dulce y amable, entre las dos –propuso Red Dark.

-Y ¿Qué tal si me vuelve a gritar? –dijo Sky preocupada.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas –dijo Red Dark en tono persuasivo.

-Ya no tengo mamá, pero si papá, tú me sigues queriendo, ¿verdad papi? –dijo Sky en un tono de ira y molestia.

-Cariño, no digas tonterías, ambos te queremos, eres nuestro pequeño angelito –dijo Red Dark animando a Sky.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después? –pregunté impactada por la historia.

-Nada, Sky se puso a llorar e intenté tranquilizarla, luego se entretuvo un rato con algunos libros así que está más tranquila –explicó Red Dark.

-¿Mi…hija piensa que la odio? –pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Sweetie? –preguntó Red Dark preocupado.

-Una noche que estábamos solas, le dije que durmiera en su propia cama, ella no quiso hacerme caso y se escabullo hasta mi cama, entonces le grité para que obedeciera –expliqué.

-Ya veo, no me extraña que esté tan triste, fuiste demasiado dura con ella –dijo Red Dark en tono indiferente.

-¡¿Qué?! Tu dijiste que ella debía soltarse de mí, eso fue lo que hice –dije en un tono que ya sonaba a discusión.

-Sí, pero no puedes hacerlo así no más, tiene que ser paso a paso, con calma, además, es tu culpa en primer lugar, la mal acostumbraste –gritó Red Dark.

-Así que ahora la culpable soy yo, ¿Recuerdas el nacimiento de Sky? En medio de la jungla, sin medicación, sin atención médica adecuada, ¿crees que después de eso pensaba dejarla sola? –grité.

-Para empezar ese tortuoso nacimiento fue tu culpa, señorita no le hago caso a mi marido que sabe lo que hace –regañó Red Dark.

-No podías hacer eso solo, la jungla es demasiado peligrosa, salimos vivos con suerte –expliqué.

-Podía y pude, todo estaba bien hasta que te lastimaste una de tus malditas patas –gritó Red Dark con un nivel de enojo inimaginable.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mis patas? Creo que están mucho más arregladas que esas porquerías a las que llamas pezuñas –grité con el mismo nivel de furia que él.

-¿Nunca hiciste ejercicio en tu vida? Con algo de estiramiento no te habrías torcido la pata ese día, bueno, se nota que nunca has hecho ejercicio, tal vez debas comer menos y ejercitarte más –dijo furioso Red Dark.

-¿Me llamaste gorda? ¿Y de que estas hablando con no ejercitar? Todos los días camino hasta el castillo, y durante las sesiones reales debo estar de pie casi 2 horas –repliqué.

-¡Uy pobre Sweetie!, necesita masajes todos los días para sus adoloridas patas, si no fueras tan gorda no te dolerían las patas cuando estas de pie –gritó Red Dark.

-Y si conocieras lo que es un jabón no se alejarían tantos ponies de ti cuando caminas por las calles, imbécil –grité.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? –preguntó Red Dark aún muy furioso.

-Con esta boca te beso a ti, tarado –expliqué.

-¡Suficiente! Sky no puede tener una madre tan agresiva como tú –gritó Red Dark.

-¿Así que ahora tú decides que es lo mejor para Sky? ¿Quién se murió para darte ese derecho? –pregunté más furiosa que antes.

-Nadie, pero mi hija no va a sufrir traumas por tener a una unicornio que la trata mal –contestó furioso y decidido.

-¿Tu hija? ¿Tratarla mal? –pregunté furiosa.

-Bien, ¿Sabes qué?, quédate con tu hija, me voy –dije mientras tomaba una maleta de forma improvisada para marcharme.

-Ya era hora, estaba punto de llamar a la policía –concluyó Red Dark.

-Ah, y una cosa más, no te le acerques mucho, no vas a querer matarla con tu peste –concluí con un enojo incomparable azotando la puerta al terminar.

Salí de la casa todavía con una expresión de enojo en mi rostro, la furia me hacía galopar más rápido por lo que apenas pasados unos 30 segundos ya estaba a varias cuadras de mi hogar, de repente mi expresión cambió a tristeza y me detuve lentamente hasta llegar a una banca en un parque de la zona, estaba oscuro, normalmente en Canterlot las noches son bellas y luminosas pero aún en una ciudad tan importante como la capital de Equestria, algunas zonas se encuentran un poco abandonadas, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos cuando empecé a reflexionar palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho a Red Dark, comencé a emprender lentamente rumbo a casa de mis padres, no sabía qué les iba a decir o como se tomarían la situación pero estaba claro que después de eso no podía quedarme en casa al menos esa noche.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? –preguntó mi madre después de dejarme pasar.

-Red Dark y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea –dije aun llorando- me siento muy mal.

-Cálmate cariño, todas las parejas tienen discusiones –dijo mi madre intentando tranquilizarme.

-Pero, Red Dark tiene razón, soy una mala madre –me culpé a mí misma aun destrozada.

-Eso no es cierto cariño, ¿Crees que si fueras una mala madre, Sky hablaría todo el tiempo de ti? –preguntó mi madre intentándome hacer caer en razón.

-Pero ella ahora piensa que la odio –expliqué.

-Nunca antes la habías regañado de esa forma, los niños no logran entender todas las expresiones de amor de sus padres –dijo mi madre, sus amables palabras me tranquilizaron.

-Tal vez, deba volver mañana y aclarar todo con Red Dark y Sky –dije ya mucho más tranquila.

-¡Así se habla! –gritó mi madre en signo de aprobación.

-Y ya que todo está mejor, ¿Por qué no tomas una taza de té con tu padre y conmigo mientras nos cuentas como te va en tu nuevo trabajo?, hace mucho que no charlamos en serio cariño –dijo mi madre.

-Es cierto, he estado tan ocupada en la escuela y en el trabajo que me he olvidado de visitarlos más seguido –dije mientras iba de camino a la cocina, hace mucho tiempo que no me quedaba a solas con mis padres, normalmente cuando iba a la escuela, pasaba el verano trabajando en proyectos de investigación y el resto del tiempo estudiando, solo venía un par de veces a su casa para ocasiones especiales y no me solía quedar mucho tiempo.

-¿Así que debes lidiar con estudiantes primerizos en tus clases? -preguntó en tono burlesco mi padre.

-Primerizos es una palabra muy grande, yo diría inexpertos e inmaduros –expliqué.

-Soy la más joven de todas las maestras de la escuela, muchas veces mis estudiantes no me toman en serio, incluso me tratan vulgarmente como si fuera como ellos, ah y me coquetean seguido –continué.

-Solo hay que ser firme y comprensivo –dijo mi padre, mi padre había trabajado antes en escuelas comunes y creo que había tenido experiencias similares a las mías.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a dormir, ya es algo tarde –dijo mi madre mientras observaba el reloj en la habitación, en ese momento se me vino repentinamente una pregunta a mi cabeza.

-¡Mi habitación!, ¿qué han hecho con ella? –pregunté un poco asustada.

-Absolutamente nada cariño, sigue exactamente igual que como la dejaste, a veces la usamos como habitación de invitados pero todas tus cosas siguen ahí, me tranquilicé en ese momento y tuve un momento nostálgico, hace muchos años que no estaba realmente en mi habitación más que para caer dormida después de un largo día.

Mis padres tenían razón, todo seguía allí, mis viejos juguetes, mis peluches, mis libros, todo, estuve dándole una mirada rápido a mis viejas cosas, entre todas las cosas vi algo que me trajo muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, eran historietas del "unicornio sabelotodo", era una serie de historietas infantiles de un unicornio que sabía muchas cosas y cada día quería aprender más, en cada número enseñaba datos y temas nuevos, además de que intentaba motivar a los niños a ser siempre mejores, era una historieta genial y me pregunté si a Sky le gustaría leer algo así, cuando era pequeña no me llevaba muy bien con mis padres, porque era una potrilla muy desobediente, pero un día comencé a leer estas historietas y mi actitud comenzó a cambiar, de hecho, diría que el unicornio sabelotodo despertó mi interés en aprender tantas cosas. Sin más me fui a dormir esa noche, estaba algo asustada por todo lo ocurrido pero dispuesta a disculparme, aunque no sabía cómo.


	4. Disculpa mutua

Al día siguiente mis padres me invitaron a quedarme un rato más con ellos, dijeron que habían disfrutado mucho de mi compañía la noche anterior, así que me quedé un rato más, de todas formas necesitaba organizar varias ideas en mi cabeza de una u otra forma.

-Mamá, ¿tú y papá han discutido mucho?- pregunté mientras me tomaba una pausa al comer. Mis padres se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que después de unos segundos se informaron el uno al otro mediante contacto visual que estaban de acuerdo con lo que iban a decir.

-Sí, muchas veces –contestó mi madre con una sonrisa en rostro a pesar de la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque todas las parejas tienen diferencias cariño, no se puede estar de acuerdo en todo –contestó mi madre con mucha seguridad.

-No es bueno involucrar a los hijos en esas discusiones ¿verdad? –dije mientras miraba al suelo desalentada.

-Tal vez sea la razón más común de las discusiones, un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, pero ocurre que no hay solo una forma de criar a un hijo –dijo mi padre dando a entender su punto.

-No entiendo porque le hablé de esa forma a Red Dark, siempre soy tranquila y calmada, ustedes me conocen –dije aún desanimada.

-No querías que Red Dark te viera como una pony débil –contestó mi madre como si supiera la respuesta antes de hacérsela.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté anonadada por la veloz respuesta.

-¿Crees que no estuve en tu lugar cariño?, a mí también me trataban mal cuando era más joven –contestó mi madre.

-Papá, ¿Quién de nosotros tiene la razón? –pregunté intentando mover la conversación hacia mi padre.

-Ambos, y a la vez ninguno –contestó con la misma seguridad que mi madre en la pregunta anterior.

-No empieces con tus respuestas filosóficas papá –regañé.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, ambos tienen razón al querer darle lo mejor a su hija, ambos se equivocan al pensar que el otro está equivocado –explicó como si fuese algo obvio.

-Gracias a Celestia que no fuiste mi maestro –dije un poco en broma.

-Sweetie, no siempre cuando hay dos puntos de vista uno de ellos esta errado y el otro correcto, hay más de una forma de hacer las cosas –explicó intentando aclararme las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se debe hacer cuando hay dos puntos de vista diferentes? Al final uno de los dos tendría que descartarse –pregunté.

-A veces sí, otras veces no, a veces se puede llegar a un punto intermedio –explicó.

-Entiendo, pero hay algo que aún me inquieta, ¿Cómo voy a pedirle disculpas después de todo lo que dije? –pregunté nuevamente.

-Se sincera, abierta, humilde y tranquila, es la mejor forma –explicó mi madre.

-¡Tienes razón! Debo irme, gracias mamá y papá –concluí justo antes de irme sin terminar mi desayuno.

-¡Aguarda Sweetie!, no terminaste tu desayuno –gritó mi madre.

-No me explico cómo está tan gorda –dijo mi padre en tono bajo esperando que sus palabras no salieran del comedor.

-¡Escuché eso papá! –grité algo furiosa por sus palabras.

-Ten una hija y luego hablamos, ¿vale? –grité justo antes de irme.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió cariño –dijo mi madre burlándose de la forma en que mi padre quedó en ridículo.

Después de eso me fui de camino a casa, pensaba con cuidado en las palabras que iba a decir, toqué la puerta y asustada esperé, hasta que un semental abrió la puerta y me miró de una forma un poco indiferente.

-Hola –dije de forma seca y sin mostrar sentimientos.

-Hola –contestó Red Dark, estaba claro que por mucho que se molestara con alguien no dejaría sus modales de lado.

-Tengo algo que decirte –dije mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Yo también, pero mejor adentro, pasa –contestó, sus palabras sonaban mucho más amables en ese momento. Entré a casa, no había señales de Sky, era justo lo que quería, una conversación a solas con él, nos miramos el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que decir, pasados unos cuantos segundos cada uno desviaba la mirada a un lado y al otro hasta que tomé aliento para hablar.

-Lo siento –dijimos los dos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué te disculpas? –dijimos nuevamente al unísono.

-Yo tengo que disculparme, tenías razón, Sky merece que la trate con cariño y delicadeza, además dije muchas tonterías anoche –expliqué mientras una que otra lágrima comenzaba a brotar de mis ojos.

-Yo también tengo que disculparme, te dije cosas aún más tontas, además solo querías lo mejor para Sky y no te culpo, sin mí, tuviste que tomar una decisión sola –contestó culpándose a sí mismo al igual que yo.

-Debí esperar a que volvieras para tomar una decisión –dije nuevamente echándome la culpa.

-¿Por qué? Tú también puedes decidir en esta familia –explicó Red Dark, después de esa última frase nos dimos un gran abrazo.

-Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado ¿Qué haremos con Sky? –pregunté preocupada.

-Tal vez debas tener una charla con ella, a solas –propuso Red Dark.

-Lo…intentaré –dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté.

-Arriba en su habitación –contestó Red Dark, justo después me fui hasta su habitación para entrar con cuidado y calma a saludarla.

-Hola Sky –dije en el tono más amable que me fue posible, de inmediato la potrilla se dio vuelta para no hacer contacto visual conmigo y empezar a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz quebrada.

-Solo quiero charlar contigo –expliqué intentando mantener el mismo tono amable.

-¿Me vas a gritar de nuevo? –preguntó asustada Sky.

-No lo haré, siempre que obedezcas a tus padres –expliqué, Sky se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cariño, tu papi me dijo que tú pensabas que ya no te quería ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –pregunté.

-Porque me gritaste y no querías dormir conmigo –explicó aún preocupada Sky.

-Te grité porque me desobedeciste –expliqué intentando que Sky entendiera mi punto.

-Pero, yo solo quería que me acompañaras –explicó con voz quebrada nuevamente la pegaso.

-Sky, yo te amo, pero no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntas –expliqué.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó inocentemente Sky.

-¿Tú ves que yo esté con mi mamá todo el tiempo? –pregunté intentando que entendiera mi punto.

-Tal vez tú no la quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti –dijo Sky con una sinceridad incomparable, fue entonces cuando me sentí conmovida y a la vez tonta por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Vamos cariño, ¿No te gustaría tener amigos y pasar el tiempo con ellos? –pregunté, justo después me di cuenta de que Sky no conocía a ningún potrillo de su edad.

-No –contestó tajantemente.

-Pero, cariño en pocos meses deberás ir a la escuela, allí no podré estar contigo –expliqué, por fin había llegado al punto importante, ya me imaginaba lo que pensaría a estas alturas.

-Pues, no iré a la escuela –contestó, en efecto, está claro que no es una opción que no vaya a la escuela pero llevarla contra su voluntad a la larga se volvería contraproducente para todos, debía buscar una forma de que se interesara en aprender cosas, supuse que así se olvidaría de pasar tanto tiempo con su madre.

-Pero, en la escuela aprenderás muchas cosas, harás muchos amigos, ponies de tu edad, ¡Conocerás cosas nuevas! –dije intentando hacerlo sonar como algo emocionante, Sky sin embargo no parecía para nada interesada en el asunto.

-Bueno, aún falta un tiempo para que comiences la escuela, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?, tal vez te guste –propuse a Sky intentando darme tiempo para pensar en que hacer al respecto.

-Está bien –dijo Sky algo desanimada por mis palabras.

-¿Estás mejor cariño? –pregunté en tono amable esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Sí, gracias mami –contestó muy feliz dándome un abrazo, sus palabras me tranquilizaron, al final solo era cuestión de charlar, ahora debía pensar en qué hacer para que su comienzo en la escuela no fuese tortuoso.


	5. El plan

Para ayudarme un poco en el tema decidí preguntarles a mis padres de nuevo, por lo que fui a su casa al día siguiente.

-Comenzar la escuela puede ser algo muy difícil para un potrillo, quizá sea incluso más difícil para una potrilla, es la primera vez en su vida que se enfrenta a nuevos compañeros, que está sola, que no tiene total seguridad, que empieza a sentir que cada movimiento es riesgoso –explicó mi padre con su tradicional tono de relato.

-¿Podrían contarme como fue cuando comencé la escuela? –pregunté.

-Claro, estabas muy entusiasmada ese día, creo que lo que te entusiasmaba tanto era lo que te habíamos contado de todos los libros que podías leer, pero te comenzaste a asustar cuando íbamos a llevarte, no te habíamos dicho que estarías junto a un montón de potrillos desconocidos y menos que no estaríamos ahí –explicó mi padre.

-Cuando fui a recogerte al final del día, estabas muy feliz de verme y parecía que la habías pasado muy bien también, pero tu maestro me contó que al principio estabas muy triste y que lloraste un buen rato, pero que luego te comenzaste a integrar al grupo y a divertir –continuó.

-Cada día pienso en Sky, va a ser una tortura para ella –dije preocupada.

-Para todos es una tortura, los comienzos son siempre difíciles, no solo para los niños, para los adultos también, recuerda cuando comenzaste en tu nuevo trabajo –explicó mi madre intentando hacer que la gravedad de la situación disminuyera.

-Para Sky será diferente, cada vez que está lejos de mí, se pone a llorar, le pondrán apodos, la trataran mal, será horrible para ella –expliqué devolviéndole la gravedad a la situación.

-Creo que, no has dejado que Sky construya la confianza que necesita –explicó mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté.

-Sabes lo que es la autoestima, ¿no? –preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, es la confianza en uno mismo –respondí.

-Exacto, los niños, no tienen autoestima, toda su confianza se basa en sus padres, apenas tienen suficiente confianza para alejarse poco a poco de ellos, posteriormente van dividiendo la confianza entre ellos mismos y los ponies en quienes confían, como sus familiares, maestros, amigos, hermanos, hasta que finalmente toda su confianza está en ellos mismos y lo demás es simplemente apoyo adicional –explicó alegremente mi padre como si fuese algo que llevase planeado por meses.

-Muy bien, entiendo, Sky tiene toda su confianza en mí, no lleva una sola pizca con ella misma, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se construye la autoestima? –pregunté.

-Exactamente igual que un edificio, con metas –explicó mi padre como si fuese algo lógico, normalmente no entiendo las complejas metáforas que usa mi padre para explicarme cosas que para él son obvias, creo que se emociona tanto contándolas que no comprende que nadie le entiende.

-Explícate por favor –dije con una expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

-Para construir un edificio la empresa constructora, hace un plan, plantean que después de cierto tiempo estará construido cierto porcentaje del edificio, superado ese porcentaje continúan a la siguiente meta, sino la cumplen saben que deben esforzarse más para la siguiente, así hasta construir todo el edificio, exactamente lo mismo ocurre con la confianza, a medida que cumplimos nuestras metas vamos ganando confianza para superar más, cuando no las cumplimos lo más común es desanimarnos pero al mismo tiempo plantearnos otras metas a superar –explicó de nuevo alegre mi padre.

-Entiendo, ¿No podías explicarlo así desde un comienzo? –dije con un tono un poco fuerte.

-Un amigo me dijo una vez que así los demás entendían mejor lo que quería decir –explicó.

-¿Qué amigo? –preguntó mi madre como si sus intenciones fueran hacerlo quedar mal frente a mí.

-Su…nombre…era…Fred –dijo nervioso, de repente mi madre empezó a soltar una carcajada que se escuchaba en toda la casa.

-¿De qué te ríes mamá? –pregunté mientras también comenzaba a reírme contagiada por su risa.

-Fred es su amigo imaginario –dijo entre risas.

-¡No es cierto! –gritó mi padre en defensa y avergonzado.

-Claro que es cierto, recuerdo que lo dijiste en un juego de verdad o reto –dijo mi madre aun riéndose.

-Tu no conoces a todos mis amigos –dijo mi padre en un intento inútil por seguir defendiéndose.

-Creo que debes dejar de seguir los consejos de tu "amigo" papá –dije justo antes de unirme al ataque de risa de mi madre, realmente mi padre es una combinación entre un filósofo y un niño pequeño, ahora entiendo porque cuando discutían no tenían problemas al reconciliarse, el siempre perdía y se terminaba disculpando sin remedio. Después de esa interesante algo jocosa charla volví a casa a comentarle a Red Dark de lo que me habían dicho mis padres.

-Tiene mucho sentido y podría funcionar –dijo muy entusiasmado.

-Solo hay un problema –continuó con un tono desalentador.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunté.

-A una potrilla no le pones una serie de metas y ella simplemente las cumple, si se lo ordenáramos lo estaría haciendo por obligación nada más, tiene que interesarse en cumplir las metas –explicó.

-Tienes razón –contesté algo desanimada.

-Sky nunca ha hecho nada realmente por su cuenta, esto no va a ser fácil –continuó Red Dark, sus palabras no eran muy alentadoras, sin embargo justo en ese momento cuando alcé la mirada para ver sus alas tuve una gran idea.

-¡Volar! –dije en un tono que esperaba fuese solo para mí misma.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Red Dark confundido por mi repentina respuesta.

-Sky es una pegaso, puedes enseñarle a volar, esa puede ser su meta principal –dije entusiasmada nuevamente.

-Sí, pero… -contestó dando a entender que no estaba totalmente convencido de la idea.

-Podríamos sacar micro metas a partir de esa gran meta, ¡su confianza subirá en poco tiempo! –continué interrumpiendo lo que Red Dark estaba por decir.

-Sweetie, Sky es muy pequeña para volar –explicó Red Dark desalentándome nuevamente.

-Espera, eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo –expliqué dando a entender mis intenciones.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieres que le hagamos creer a nuestra hija que podrá hacer algo que no logrará en varios años? –preguntó intentando que me diera cuenta de mi error.

-Exacto, si la meta es difícil siempre la tendrá y estará constantemente luchando por conseguirla, olvidándose del apego por su madre, es el plan perfecto –dije frotando mis cascos en señal de aprobación.

-Es un horrible plan –dijo Red Dark tajantemente.

-La confianza se construye al lograr metas no solo al tenerlas, además, engañar a nuestra hija está mal –explicó con tono disuasivo nuevamente.

-Vamos, cariño, si es por su bien no es engañar, es solo, modificar parcialmente la realidad –expliqué intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Tus padres nunca te mintieron acerca de dónde vienen los ponies bebe? –pregunté intentando lograr una analogía convincente.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-explicó.

-¿No quieres lo mejor para nuestra hija? –pregunté intentando hacerlo sentir culpable.

-Sí, sí quiero, pero no quiero mentirle, imagina lo que ocurrirá cuando se entere de que tendrá que esperar varios años para volar, no confiará en ella misma y tal vez tampoco en nosotros por mentirle.

-¿Quieres que Sky sufra cuando comience la escuela? ¿Quieres que los demás potrillos le pongan apodos, la aíslen y la traten mal? ¿Quieres que crezca como una pony solitaria que se obsesiona con los estudios y no conoce a nadie más en su vida hasta ser mayor de edad? –dije en un tono cada vez más fuerte, Red Dark se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo no quiero que mi hija tenga los mismo problemas que yo tuve –continué mientras lloraba.

-Sweetie yo… -dijo intentando completar alguna frase Red Dark.

-Yo solo quiero que Sky sea feliz –concluí.

-¿Me ayudarás? –añadí, Red Dark se quedó pensando algunos segundos antes de lanzar una respuesta.

-Está bien, le daré clases de velo falsas a nuestra hija, pero, necesitamos otra actividad adicional, en caso de que esto no aumente su confianza –dijo Red Dark aceptando pero imponiendo condiciones en el tema.

-No hay problema, cuando Sky se anime a intentar esto se animará a hacer más cosas, incluso puede que se olvide de volar –contesté tranquila complacida de la aprobación de Red Dark.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Sweetie, la mente de una potrilla es muy frágil, en un segundo puedes llenarla de sueños y esperanzas y al siguiente puedes convencerla de que es una inútil –advirtió Red Dark en un tono que me asustaba un poco.

-Y solo largos años de reflexión consiguen solucionar dichos problemas –añadí como si se tratase de un juego de completa la frase.

-Sweetie, no hay nada malo contigo, eres la pony más maravillosa que haya conocido –dijo Red Dark intentando tranquilizarme.

-Saldremos juntos de esto, descuida –añadió, tras concluir con esas dulces palabras me rodeó con sus patas y me invitó a descansar, calmando a cada segundo mi llanto, pocas veces recibía tal atención y era algo maravilloso.


	6. Lo dificil de persuadir

Convencer a una potrilla es fácil y a la vez muy complicado, alguna cosa podría gustarle instantáneamente y desearla más que cualquier cosa en la vida, pero no siempre es fácil predecir si algo le va a gustar o no, aun así ¿Quién se podría resistir a la idea de volar?, el plan era sencillo sobre el papel, pero todo dependía de como se lo tomara Sky, lo que haríamos sería meterle en la cabeza la idea de volar, no pensábamos que fuese difícil, cosas sencillas como ver a su padre surcar el cielo podrían motivarla, lo siguiente seria idear un plan de metas, metas simples pero satisfactorias, su "gran meta" sería conseguir volar, pero esa meta realmente sería inalcanzable, aun así creíamos que si únicamente se la planteábamos sería suficiente, pero antes de adentrarnos más en el plan debíamos comenzar por el principio, meterle la idea de volar en la cabeza, por ello se me ocurrió una idea, un cuento, un cuento acerca de un pegaso que aprende a volar eso debe ser una buena motivación.

-¿Lista para dormir Sky? –pregunté mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras con un libro que había comprado esa misma tarde.

-Si mami –gritó felizmente mientras se metía en su cama, ciertas circunstancias habían facilitado que pudiera dormir sola, aun así quería pasar el resto del día conmigo, pero por lo menos llevábamos un avance.

-Hoy tengo un cuento nuevo –dije felizmente motivándola a escuchar, después de celebrar un poco la llegada de un nuevo cuento a la estantería, comencé:

"Había una vez un pequeño pegaso, a diferencia de sus amigos, aun no volaba, algunos decían que era muy pequeño aun, otros decían que era algo torpe para eso y otros que no había practicado lo suficiente, lo cierto era que el pegaso no se interesaba mucho en volar, hasta que un día, encontró algo maravilloso, cerca de su casa había una nube, esponjosa y suave, parecía una almohada flotante, en dicha nube todos los días exactamente a la misma hora se posaba sobre ella una mariposa, pero no cualquier mariposa, una muy hermosa, la más hermosa que uno se pudiera imaginar, después de pasar unos minutos la mariposa se iba y volaba hacía el ocaso, para ese pequeño potrillo no había nada más hermoso, él quería ser igual que esa mariposa y volar libremente por el cielo, pero lamentablemente por mucho que agitara sus alas no conseguía volar, estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo, pero no lo conseguía, un día, sus padres le habían dicho que si quería volar tenía que creerlo, creerlo con el corazón, así el potrillo aleteó y aleteó intentando volar, se había logrado elevar un par de metros del suelo pero lamentablemente chocó con algo y cayó a una ladera que había cerca lastimándose severamente una de sus alas, cosa que no lo dejó volar nunca….

Hice una muy brusca pausa cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo.

-Ehmm, ¡Buenas noches Sky! –dije extremadamente nerviosa mientras me marchaba rápidamente de la habitación corriendo a buscar a Red Dark.

-¿Cómo te fue con el cuento? –preguntó.

-Creo que tenemos un problema –dije con cara de preocupación, acto seguido le mostré a Red Dark la historia y la terminamos de leer:

"Como el potrillo nunca pudo volar, sus padres decidieron bajar la nube, para que pudiera alcanzarla y ser amigo de la mariposa como él deseaba."

-¡¿Qué clase de absurda historia es esta?! –dije anonadada por lo que acababa de leer.

-No… no lo entiendo, el titulo dice "El potrillo volador" –expliqué, Red Dark me miró algo decepcionado, luego tomó el libro para ver la portada, tras darse cuenta de la explicación a mi pregunta, lo puso frente a mis ojos señalando el subtítulo:

"La historia del pegaso que voló con su corazón en lugar de sus alas".

-¡Oops! –dije apenada.

-Creo que debemos pensar en otra cosa –dijo Red Dark.

-¡Ya se!, una exhibición aérea, Sky querrá imitar a su padre antes de lo que canta un gallo –propuso Red Dark en un golpe de inspiración.

Tal como habíamos planeado al día siguiente realizamos una especie de día de campo, y se preguntaran, ¿esta unicornio se olvidó de trabajar? En realidad no, la Princesa nos dio una semana libre ya que estaba en un importante viaje y más que para atender ciertas visitas importantes los consejeros no hacemos mucho sino tenemos a quien aconsejar, la Princesa suele llevar a algunos consejeros en sus viajes diplomáticos pero suelen ser los más experimentados, por otro lado hay vacaciones de primavera en la escuela y como no doy muchas clases no es que tenga que rendirles muchas cuentas a mis superiores de la escuela, el caso es que fuimos de día de campo a las afueras de Canterlot, a un hermoso prado que no suele ser ocupado muy seguido, allí después de engullir los deliciosos platillos que habíamos preparado, Red Dark se dispuso a realizar algunas volteretas y trucos en el aire para motivar a nuestra hija a que aprendiera a volar, la exhibición no iba nada mal, Sky parecía bastante asombrada, una voltereta por allí, un giro rápido por allá, una que otra nube víctima de sus fantásticas acrobacias, todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que un descuido en el aire ocasionó que Red Dark cayera dolorosamente al suelo, lastimándose levemente una de sus alas.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté asustada tanto por su salud como por nuestro plan.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar un poco –dijo adolorido.

-Papi, creo que debes tener más cuidado en el aire, pudiste quedar como el potrillo del cuento que me contó mami anoche –dijo inocentemente Sky manifestando preocupación por su padre.

-Si lo se Sky, leí ese cuento, era muy interesante –dijo entre dientes mientras me miraba como si fuera culpable de todo, después de dos intentos fallidos decidimos charlar con mis padres a la vez que disfrutábamos de un almuerzo todos juntos, antes de almorzar estuve contándoles a mis padres lo ocurrido.

-¿Intentaron preguntárselo directamente? –preguntó mi madre como si fuese lo primero que debimos haber hecho.

-En realidad no, pero dudo mucho que funcione –contestó Red Dark, siendo sincera no creo que Red Dark haya terminado de caerles bien a mis padres, ellos se preocupan demasiado por mi compañía y siendo una relación tan apresurada aun no confiaban demasiado, menos con comentarios como esos, mi madre no dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta con expresión indiferente, dio unos pasos hasta la habitación donde estaba Sky.

-Oye Sky, ¿te gustaría que tu padre te enseñara a volar? –preguntó de la forma más directa imaginable con un tono tan amable que en ningún lugar del mundo podría considerarse ofensa.

-Claro, siempre he querido volar –dijo encantada por la propuesta, acto seguido mi madre volvió a la habitación donde estábamos Red Dark y yo esperando que le dijéramos algo ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-Magia básica, tomo 1, la mejor solución suele ser la más fácil –dije boquiabierta en forma de cita bibliográfica.


	7. Es hora de intentarlo

Después de esa lección que nos dieron mis padres, dimos marcha a nuestro plan, conmigo de vuelta en el trabajo Red Dark se encargaría de ocupar a Sky la mayor parte de mi ausencia con ejercicios y lecciones de vuelo, con algo de suerte Sky comenzaría a despegarse naturalmente de mi al estar tan entretenida.

-Bien cariño, vamos a comenzar, ¿ves ese aro que se encuentra allá arriba? –preguntó Red Dark dando inicio al primer día de entrenamientos, Sky asintió felizmente.

-Algún día podrás acompañarme a volar a través de él –dijo inspiradoramente Red Dark. En ese instante de una forma un poco inesperada los ojos de Sky se llenaron de ilusión, esa era la gran meta, con ella se impulsaría todo lo demás.

-Pero como todo gran volador, comenzaremos desde lo más bajo, así que, vamos a galopar un poco ¿te parece? –invitó Red Dark, Sky no dijo palabra alguna tan solo asintió una vez más con la cabeza. Ambos ponies dieron una larga caminata alrededor de toda la ciudad, también estuvieron galopando por el centro y cerca al castillo, pasaron probablemente una hora y media en ello, al volver al campo Sky estaba muy cansada, Red Dark en cambio no parecía estar tan cansado.

-¿Quieres agua Sky? –dijo Red Dark mientras tomaba una botella que tenía guardada.

-Si…por…favor –dijo entrecortada mientras jadeaba.

-Vamos a casa –invitó Red Dark.

-Es un buen inicio, debemos comenzar por lo más básico para llegar a lo más avanzado, primero aprendes a gatear antes de correr –añadió, de esta manera comenzaron a entrenar juntos durante una semana entera, según lo que me había comentado Red Dark, Sky estaba cada vez más interesada en esforzarse al máximo y pasaba menos tiempo pensando en su madre.

-Hoy hicimos un ejercicio de aleteo, aun no logra despegarse del suelo pero va progresando –explicó Red Dark.

-Eso está muy bien, pero aún tenemos un tema que tratar –dije entusiasta pero algo preocupada.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Red Dark un poco inquieto por mi reacción.

-Sky nunca ha estado junto a ponies que no conoce, cuando inicie la escuela será su primer obstáculo, no importa cuánto hagamos que se independice de mí, sino solucionamos ese asunto sufrirá mucho igualmente –dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No llores cariño, ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupado Red Dark mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

-A mí me trataban muy mal en la escuela –dije aun llorando.

-Pero tú fuiste a una escuela para unicornios superdotados, ¿te trataban mal también? –preguntó algo confundido por mi reacción.

-Antes de poder ir a esa escuela iba a una escuela regular, estaba a las afueras de Canterlot, era muy pequeña y todos me trataban muy mal, me decían apodos por mi melena, se burlaban de mí porque contestaba a todas las preguntas en clase y se aprovechaban de mi porque sabían que era muy fácil hacerme llorar –expliqué.

-No tenía un solo amigo, mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí, porque varias veces fingí estar enferma para faltar a clase o llegaba a casa llorando, así que pensaron que sería una buena idea que estudiara en la escuela de la Princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados, así que eso hice, al principio fue muy difícil en especial porque debía caminar sola hasta la escuela, eran 40 minutos todos los días en un entorno no demasiado apropiado para una potrilla –concluí.

-Ya veo, temes que Sky pase por lo mismo que tu –Respondió Red Dark.

-Así es, Sky y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas por eso somos tan unidas, pero tengo una idea para comenzar a tratar ese asunto, tendremos una jornada de padres e hijos en el castillo, cada uno de los consejeros puede llevar a uno de sus hijos, la Princesa dice que es la mejor forma de que nos conozcamos mejor ya que tiene varios consejeros nuevos y piensa que no nos hemos integrado del todo al grupo –expliqué.

-Puede ser una buena idea o puede ser una muy mala –dijo Red Dark en un tono que al principio sonaba convincente para terminar sonando a regaño.

-¿Eh? –pregunté anonadada por esa reacción.

-Piénsalo Sweetie, los consejeros de la Princesa seguramente vengan de familias adineradas –explicó Red Dark.

-Yo no creo venir de una familia adinerada –dije sintiéndome excluida de esa descripción.

-No me refiero a ti, me refiero a los consejeros que llevan más tiempo con la Princesa –explicó.

-Oh vamos, ya he trabajado un tiempo con todos ellos, son buenos ponies, muy formales, tienen muy buenos modales y en alguna que otra ocasión algo quisquillosos pero no por eso sus hijos van a ser mal criados –repliqué.

-No quiero cuestionarte, después de todo tú los conoces mucho mejor que yo, solo digo que quedan 3 semanas antes de que Sky comience la escuela, puedes prepararla perfectamente o arruinar todo lo que hemos progresado –explicó tajantemente, tenía bastante razón, pero de verdad creía que valía la pena el riesgo así que invité a Sky al evento, no es fácil convencer a una potrilla de acompañar a su madre a trabajar o por lo menos así es con Sky, por suerte conocer el castillo de Canterlot y a la Princesa Celestia de la que por supuesto hablamos todo el tiempo, fue suficiente para convencerla.


	8. Vamos a castillo

Era un sábado en la mañana y no era una jornada de trabajo normal, de hecho no era una jornada de trabajo, era más bien una jornada recreativa, no estaba totalmente segura de que íbamos a hacer pero seguramente habrían juegos, actividades de integración y además la Princesa quería conocer a nuestros hijos, incluso tener una charla con ellos, esta última parte me ponía muy nerviosa, sin embargo esperaba muchas cosas positivas de ese día.

Al llegar al Castillo no había muchos ponies, tan solo algunos guardias, cuidadores, empleados de servicio, el grupo de consejeros y la Princesa quien saludaba a cada par de padre e hijo al entrar.

-¡Bienvenidos mis confiables consejeros!, el día de hoy no trataremos temas de importancia para el reino, ni discutiremos sobre los impuestos y las obras públicas, el día de hoy nos conoceremos y nos divertiremos mucho –Comentó la Princesa al grupo que allí se encontraba.

-El castillo está bien para trabajar, pero la mayor parte del día de hoy estaremos en los jardines –añadió. Y así pasamos la mañana de una forma muy agradable, primero nos presentamos, luego realizamos juegos y actividades grupales, no divertimos mucho aunque también nos ensuciamos un poco, la Princesa organizó un almuerzo algo informal para todos al medio día, con una salvedad importante, los consejeros almorzaríamos en una mesa y habitación distinta a nuestros hijos, eso sí, solo los más mayores estarían allí, lo más pequeños podían estar junto a sus padres, la idea de la Princesa era obviamente que nos animáramos a charlar.

-Y dígame señorita Sweetie ¿Cuál es su título? –preguntó de una forma halagadora e interesada uno de mis compañeros en la mesa.

-¿Mi título? –pregunté algo confundida mientras devolvía al plato una de las zanahorias que estaba a punto de morder.

-Sus estudios –contestó.

-Ah, claro, bueno, estudié Magia Cromática Avanzada aquí en Canterlot –expliqué.

-Bueno, eso explica su excelente gusto para los colores, escuché que usted eligió las decoraciones para la última Gala del Galope –añadió.

-Muchas gracias –contesté haciendo una breve reverencia. Aunque la conversación me resultaba más placentera de lo que esperaba estaba preocupada por Sky, quien estaba sola en una habitación llena de ponies que no conoce, al terminar de almorzar la Princesa dio un anuncio:

-¡Atención todos! Durante las siguientes dos horas me gustaría conversar con cada padre e hijo en privado para conocernos mejor, mientras tanto pueden pasar un tiempo con sus hijos y conocerse más.

Así pues me reuní de nuevo con Sky mientras la primera pareja pasaba con la Princesa.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño? –pregunté.

-Bueno… habían varios ponies extraños, no hablamos mucho solo me preguntaron mi nombre un par de veces y me preguntaron si quería jugar con ellos a la pelota después de almorzar –contestó Sky.

-¡Fantástico! Y ¿Jugarás con ellos? –pregunté entusiasmada por la respuesta de Sky.

-No puedo –dijo susurrando.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Necesito usar el tocador de yeguas –dijo en un tono aún más bajo.

-No hay problema cariño, vamos a mi oficina –invité.

-Sí, pero, rápido por favor –dijo Sky con cara de preocupación. La llevé hasta mi oficina tan rápido como pude para que pudiera usar el baño, después de eso le mostré un poco mi oficina.

-¿Te gusta donde trabaja mamá, Sky? –le pregunté mientras ella daba un vistazo por el lugar.

-Es lindo, pero ¿qué son esas estanterías? –preguntó curiosamente Sky.

-Allí guardo muchos papeles, documentos importantes, libros e incluso dibujos –contesté sonando más alegre en la última parte.

-¿Y esta cosa extraña de aquí? –preguntó mientras señalaba un perchero.

-Es un perchero, sirve para que los ponies que vienen a mi oficina dejen sus abrigos y sombreros allí.

-Pero es verano mami, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor para usar abrigo? –preguntó riéndose un poco Sky.

-Tienes razón cariño –contesté riéndome también, después de eso Sky se sentó en mi escritorio y lo observó un poco.

-¿Quién es la pony de esta foto mami? –preguntó mientras observaba una fotografía que tenía en mi escritorio.

-Eres tu cariño, cuando eras bebe –dije mientras comenzaban a brotar algunas lágrimas de alegría de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes una foto mía en tu escritorio? -preguntó Sky.

-Porque eres mi hija y te amo, no puedo pasar todo el tiempo contigo, así que cuando te extraño miro esta foto –contesté ya derramando varias lágrimas.

-Pero tu dijiste que no puedo pasar todo el tiempo contigo –replicó Sky.

-Así es, no se puede pasar todo el tiempo con la pony que más quieres, a veces hay que cumplir responsabilidades o pasar tiempo con otros ponies –contesté.

-¿Crees que pueda tener una foto tuya mami? –preguntó inocentemente Sky, en ese momento no lo resistí más e impulsivamente la abracé.

-Claro que si cariño –dije muy feliz.

-Mami, aprietas muy fuerte –dijo Sky con una voz apagada por el poco aliento que le quedaba del abrazo.

-Lo siento –dije apenada, de repente alguien irrumpió en mi oficina.

-¡Aquí están ustedes dos! Las estaba buscando, ¿quieren pasar a mi oficina para charlar? –dijo repentinamente la Princesa Celestia.

-Claro –dije mientras soltaba a Sky, se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero de alguna forma se sentía algo mejor con el momento que habíamos pasado algunos segundos atrás, pasamos a la oficina de Celestia donde amablemente nos invitó a sentarnos.

-¿Desean té? –preguntó la Princesa.

-Sky no toma té, pero yo si le recibiría una taza –contesté.

-Así que, ella es Sky, mucho gusto pequeña –dijo amablemente la Princesa, Sky se quedó muda y algo temblorosa.

-Vamos Sky, contesta, se amable –dije mientras la golpeaba suavemente.

-Mucho…gusto –dijo entrecortado.

-Has crecido mucho desde la primera vez que te vi –dijo la Princesa.

-¿Usted me conocía antes? -preguntó Sky mucho menos tímida que en su primera frase y a la vez confundida por lo dicho por Celestia.

-Así es, cuando eras solo una bebe, tu padre te traía entre sus cascos mientras tu madre hablaba conmigo para convertirse en mi consejera real, ese día aprendió una gran lección –explicó Celestia.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Sky más interesada que nunca en el relato.

-Que la familia es lo más importante –contesté.

-No recuerdo haber visto a ninguna pony tan determinada y decidida como tu madre ese día, pero estaba muy asustada, se armó de valor cuando te miró a los ojos –continuó Celestia.

-¿Eso es cierto mami? –preguntó Sky conmovida por la historia.

-Sí, es muy cierto cariño –respondí en un tono extremadamente calmado y amigable.

-¡Wow! –dijo Sky sin poder expresar mucho más.

-Ustedes dos se parecen mucho –dijo Celestia bromeando un poco, en ese momento tomé a mi hija para abrazarla.

-Bueno, la jornada casi acaba, ¿por qué no van a jugar afuera? -invitó Celestia.

-Es una gran idea, apuesto a que Sky tiene muchas ganas de jugar con sus nuevos amigos –dije felizmente.

-Pues adelante, un gusto conocerte Sky –concluyó Celestia. La conversación había sido mucho más amigable de lo que me esperaba, temía que Sky se pusiera demasiado nerviosa, se quedara sin palabras, se escondiera o cualquier otra cosa parecida, sin embargo no fue así, Sky pasó unos 20 minutos jugando con los otros potrillos antes de que nos marcháramos, la había pasado muy bien pero la noté algo decaída cuando nos fuimos.

-¿Estás bien cariño? –pregunté mientras caminábamos despacio y sin prisa hasta casa.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada –contestó. Noté pronto que se trataba de una mentira, en primer lugar porque su tono no inspiraba seguridad por ningún lado y en segundo lugar porque la conozco y sé que cuando está cansada no se pone de esa forma, de todas formas preferí dejarla tranquila, seguramente deseaba más privacidad para contarme lo que le ocurría, aunque de cierta forma ya me imaginaba que podía ser, unos minutos más tarde arribamos a casa donde Red Dark esperaba felizmente a que le contáramos todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó el pegaso justo cuando entrabamos a casa.

-Muy bien, Sky se divirtió mucho –contesté rápidamente.

-Sky no se ve muy alegre –comentó Red Dark mientras miraba a nuestra hija subir las escaleras sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Ocurrió algo Sweetie? –preguntó.

-No estoy muy segura, creo que no la trataron muy bien los demás potrillos –contesté.

-¿Crees que sea algo grave? –preguntó Red Dark algo preocupado.

-No lo creo, pero es la primera vez y tiene que ser doloroso –contesté.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –pregunté como si fuera lógico a que me refería.

-2 semanas, y si no lo recuerdas el miércoles debemos ir a la escuela –contestó.

-Tendrás que ir tú, yo tengo que trabajar –contesté.

-Está bien, no tengo problemas, pero espero que se porte bien –contestó Red Dark.

-Solo tienes que mantenerla entretenida y distraída de mi –contesté.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que funcione eso? –preguntó algo enfadado por mi respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté.

-¿Has leído alguna vez la historia del pony ignorante feliz? –preguntó Red Dark.

-No, y por el título no parece una historia que quiera leer –contesté algo asqueada por el título de la historia.

-En la historia, dos ponies tiene un hijo, resulta que su hijo tiene un problema en el corazón y solo podría vivir unos 10 años, los padres piensan que es mejor ocultarlo para que viviese tranquilo y despreocupado sin miedo a morir, cuando cumple 10 años, se dieron cuenta de que todo parecía normal, no parecía dar señales de tener algún problema, entonces su padres le bromean un día que un médico les había dicho que solo viviría hasta los 10 años, pensaron que ya que no había ocurrido nada malo podían decirle la verdad, ocurre que el pony se pone muy triste y se suicida –contó Red Dark.

-¡Es la peor historia que haya escuchado! Además no tiene nada que ver, Sky no tiene una enfermedad terminal –expliqué.

-No es peor que la que le contaste a Sky para motivarla a volar –replicó algo enojado.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso –dije en tono sarcástico.

-Mi punto es, que reprimir o esconder los sentimientos de Sky solo harán que se acumulen y en algún momento tengan que explotar –explicó Red Dark mucho más centrado.

-Tienes razón –dije mientras suspiraba profundamente- pensaré en algo lo prometo.

-Bien, ahora, deberías hablar con ella a ver que le sucede –dijo Red Dark. De inmediato me fui a su habitación donde estaba coloreando un dibujo.

-Hola cariño –dije en tono calmado.

-Hola –contestó de la forma más desinteresada posible.

-Cariño, ¿quieres contarme lo que te ocurrió? –pregunté intentando sonar lo más amigable posible, Sky se quedó pensativa unos segundos pero finalmente accedió.

-Estuvimos jugando un rato, fue divertido, pero en un momento me tropecé caí al suelo y lloré durante unos segundos, entonces uno de los ponies se empezó a burlar de mí y me dijo cosas feas –explicó Sky mientras lloraba un poco, en ese momento sentí una combinación de tristeza y alivio, ya que estaba triste porque la trataron mal pero aliviada de que no había sido nada demasiado grave.

-Mira cariño, a algunos ponies les gusta burlarse de otros, solo no les hagas caso –expliqué.

-Pero son muy groseros y desagradables –comentó Sky.

-Sé que no es fácil apartarse de ellos pero solo debes intentarlo y pensar en cosas lindas, al poco tiempo te habrás olvidado de ellos –expliqué una vez más.

-Lo intentaré –dijo Sky mientras lloraba un poco más.

-Tranquilízate, vamos te contaré un cuento –invité, de inmediato Sky se animó y no fue difícil hacerla dormir esa noche, parece que se olvidó pronto de su mala experiencia, de cierta forma me alegraba que la hubiese afrontado tan pronto.


	9. Me río contigo, no de ti

Pasados unos días era hora de visitar la escuela, muchas escuelas citan a los estudiantes primerizos para que la conozcan, que conozcan a los maestros, que los padres estén más tranquilos entre otras cosas.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar papi? –preguntó algo impaciente Sky.

-Llegaremos en un par de minutos –contestó su padre no muy feliz por su impaciencia.

-Y ¿Cuánto llevamos caminando? –preguntó de nuevo Sky.

-Creo que unos 15 minutos –contestó Red Dark.

-¿Tendré que venir hasta aquí todos los días? –preguntó algo desanimada Sky.

-Sí, pero yo te acompañaré y tal vez algunas veces te lleve volando –contestó su padre intentando hacer sonar la caminata algo más agradable.

-Y ¿Por qué no me llevas volando ahora? –preguntó Sky como si su vida dependiese de llegar a la escuela.

-¿No te gusta apreciar el paisaje, las hermosas calles de Canterlot y a todos nuestros vecinos lejanos y cercanos? –preguntó Red Dark.

-No –contestó tajantemente Sky.

-Miram} ya llegamos –dijo Red Dark intentando cambiar radicalmente el ritmo de la conversación mientras con su casco señalaba la escuela.

-Es un lugar bonito –dijo Sky en tono algo seco, rápidamente ambos ponies entraron en los recintos donde dieron un corto recorrido, el lugar se veía muy bien y aquella mañana habían varios potrillos con sus padres por el lugar, Sky y su padre se sentaron un momento a esperar ser atendidos.

-¿Por qué no saludas al potrillo que está allí? Es pegaso como tú –motivó Red Dark.

-No lo sé –dijo insegura Sky.

-Vamos –dijo nuevamente su padre mientras la empujaba un poco, acto seguido Sky no muy confiada dio unos pasos hacia las sillas que estaban allí cerca, allí se encontraban sentados un pony de melena corta color oscuro, piel marrón, ojos claros y sin Cutie Mark, al lado se encontraba su madre quien estaba leyendo un libro.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente Sky.

-Hola –contestó un poco más confiado pero igualmente tímido su compañero.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó intentando romper el hielo Sky.

-Garet –contestó rápidamente.

-Es un lindo nombre, yo me llamo Sky –contestó la pegaso.

-Tu nombre también es lindo –contestó Garet, en ese momento hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Y ¿Estudiarás aquí? –preguntó Garet sintiéndose tonto 5 segundos después de realizar la pregunta.

-Sí, así es –dijo rápidamente Sky.

-Tu melena es graciosa –dijo espontáneamente Garet soltando una carcajada corta y suave.

-¿Mi….melena? –preguntó Sky mientras se sonrojaba, apenaba y bajaba la cabeza por lo dicho por Garet, en ese momento su padre irrumpió para pedirle que fuera con ella, juntos conocieron a quien sería la maestra de Sky, hablaron un rato y firmaron algunos papeles, después de más o menos una hora salieron del lugar para volver a casa.

-¿No te parece un lindo lugar? -preguntó buscando aprobación Red Dark.

-Sí, es lindo –contestó Sky en un tono que se notaba a kilómetros que era de desánimo.

-Me hubiese gustado estar en una escuela tan linda cuando era pequeño –dijo su padre notando el desánimo de su hija.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño? –preguntó Red Dark empezando a preocuparse por su hija.

-Nada, es solo que, todos se ríen de mí –explicó Sky.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Porque el potrillo con el que conversé se burló de mi melena –explicó Sky.

-¿Cómo sabes que reía de ti y no contigo? –preguntó Red Dark buscando hacer caer en razón a su hija.

-¡Porque yo no me estaba riendo! –dijo Sky comenzando subir el tono y a llorar.

-Muy bien, creo que me expliqué mal ¿Cómo sabes que su intención era burlarte de ti? –preguntó de nuevo Red Dark algo molesto por la reacción de su hija.

-Porque se reía –contestó Sky.

-Entonces ¿Cada vez que alguien se ríe estando a tu lado es porque se burla? –preguntó Red Dark aun buscando que su hija cayera en razón.

-SI –contestó tajantemente Sky como si tuviese la razón absoluta.

-Tu mamá me comentó que el otro día en el castillo se reían mientras jugaban ¿Eso también te hizo sentir mal? –preguntó Red Dark.

-No, pero es algo muy diferente –explicó Sky.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? –preguntó su padre.

-Estábamos jugando –contestó Sly.

-¿Cómo sabes que tu amigo no estaba jugando también? –continuó.

-Porque solo estaba sentado allí, además él no es mi amigo apenas lo conozco –contestó algo enojada por el interrogatorio Sky.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado ajedrez? Se juega sentado y es un juego –explicó Red Dark.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –dijo gritando Sky, mientras se asqueaba más que nunca por las preguntas de su padre.

-Entiendo, no quieres hablar, bien –dijo su padre mientras caminaba algo más rápido y sin mirar al frente, de repente se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo.

-¿Papá estas bien? –preguntó Sky riéndose al principio de la oración.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí? –preguntó su padre en un tono aparentemente triste.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó confundida Sky.

-Me caí al suelo y tú te reíste, ¿no sabes que eso me dolió? –dijo su padre mientras aparentaba estar llorando.

-Si, por eso te pregunté si estabas bien –dijo Sky.

-Y ¿Por qué te reíste? ¿Es muy divertido ver a tu padre en el suelo? ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? –preguntó con tono algo agresivo Red Dark.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo me reí porque fue divertido –explicó Sky.

-No era tu intención, pero lo hiciste –explicó Red Dark.

-Creo que te lo estas tomando muy a pecho –dijo Sky.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó su padre mientras paraba repentinamente de llorar y levantaba una ceja, Sky se quedó pensando un momento y después gritó:

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver, son situaciones totalmente diferentes! –mientras caminaba más rápido y cortaba la conversación con su padre. Más tarde ese mismo día, Red Dark se sentó a conversar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy? –pregunté alegremente.

-En la escuela, bien, fuera de ella, no mucho –contestó algo enojado Red Dark.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunté algo preocupada.

-Tienes una hija muy terca, no se me ocurre de donde pudo sacar eso –contestó Red Dark sonando sarcástico en la última parte.

-"Tienes" me suena a que alguien se escapa de algo, además eso fue muy grosero –contesté empezando a enojarme.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres terca? –preguntó Red Dark.

-No lo soy, y no me vengas otra vez con lo de la selva –contesté aún más enojada.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué me dices de cuando volvimos a Canterlot y te dije que fueras que te revisaran? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Si fui a que me revisaran –expliqué.

-Sí, un mes después cuando comenzabas a perder sangre, casi te mueres –contestó Red Dark.

-Estas exagerando, además no me pareció tan necesario –continué.

-Tuviste una hija en la selva, sin medicación, sin anestesia, en el más sucio ambiente posible y ¿no te pareció necesario? –preguntó enojado Red Dark.

-Te dije que no sacaras otra vez lo de la selva –contesté enojada.

-Te acabo de hacer una pregunta –contestó Red Dark enojado por mi reacción.

-No, no me pareció necesario, creí que sabías lo que hacías –contesté.

-¿Estás loca? No me desmayé de milagro –explicó Red Dark.

-Ya, ya, ya, volvamos al tema central, ¿por qué Sky es terca? –pregunté cortando la futura discusión que estaba por comenzar, acto seguido Red Dark pasó a explicarme lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

-Así que, Sky no entendió tu punto, ¿verdad? –pregunté una vez terminada la explicación.

-No –contestó rápidamente.

-No me extraña, explicas las cosas de una forma muy indirecta –contesté.

-Hasta a mí me cuesta entenderlas a veces –añadí.

-Cuando te explicó las cosas directamente te enojas –explicó Red Dark.

-Eso no es cierto –contesté fastidiada por esa reacción.

-El pony dorado –comenzó Red Dark.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunté más confundida que nunca.

-El pony dorado fue el primer tesoro que se encontró en excavaciones arqueológicas en Equestria hace ya 200 años –continuó.

-¡¿Y a quien rayos le importa eso ahora?! –pregunté furiosa.

-¿Lo ves? Estás enojada –contestó.

-Estoy enojada porque desvías la conversación hacia cualquier lado no porque expliques las cosas directamente –dije furiosa.

-Sky no me hace caso cuando quiero hacerla entrar en razón, solo te hace caso a ti –explicó Red Dark.

-Tal vez no te haga caso porque no se lo dices de la manera que se debe –expliqué sonando agresiva.

-Suenas enojada de nuevo –contestó Red Dark ante mi reacción.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?! –pregunté en tono fuerte.

-Y tú ¿quieres dejar de gritarme? –preguntó en tono indiferente Red Dark, hubo unos segundos de silencio y varios suspiros de mi parte.

-Lo siento cariño, tuve un pésimo día en el trabajo, la Princesa me gritó igual que la directora de la escuela –expliqué intentando calmarme.

-Sabes que puedas desahogarte conmigo, pero no desquitarte –dijo Red Dark en tono mucho más comprensivo.

-Lo siento –me disculpé de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días malos –continuó Red Dark.

-Por cierto, le compré una alforja a Sky, creo que le será muy útil para la escuela, y tiene un arcoíris como imagen ¿no es bonita? –dijo mientras me mostraba su adquisición.

-Sí que lo es –dije mientras la observaba, en ese momento una brillante y repentina idea llegó a mi cabeza.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –grité.

¿Uhhh? –preguntó confundido Red Dark.

-¡Ya sé cómo hacer que Sky se sienta bien en la escuela! –grité nuevamente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Red Dark algo sorprendido por mi emoción.

-Lo sabrás en una semana quiero que sea sorpresa –dije alegremente mientras subía las escaleras, mientras preparaba mi sorpresa.


	10. La sorpresa

Pasaron varios días un tanto aburridos, en el trabajo todo iba como de costumbre, Sky se divertía y parecía poder estar alejada de mi un buen rato y Red Dark se divertía con ella, ah y también había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda cercana, así no se aburriría tanto cuando Sky comenzara las clases.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está la sorpresa? –preguntó Red Dark mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela.

-Paciencia mi querido pegaso, aprende de Sky ella ha estado tranquila todo el camino –dije mientras señalaba a mi hija.

-Eso es porque está nerviosa y no le has dicho nada de la sorpresa –dijo Red Dark bajando la voz en el último trozo, había muy poca conversación en ese momento, así que decidí animar un poco las cosas.

-¡Juguemos algo! –propuse.

-¡Juguemos a buscar colores! –añadí.

-No creo que sea un gran juego –dijo Red Dark riéndose un poco.

-Vamos ánimo, busquen algo de color magenta –dije intentando sonar divertida, ambos ponies se detuvieron para señalar mi melena.

-Eso no es magenta, es morado –expliqué riéndome un poco.

-Te dije que no era un gran juego, no podemos competir con la experta en colores –dijo Red Dark nuevamente riéndose.

-¿Cuántos colores existen mami? –preguntó Sky sacando un pocos sus nervios.

-Son prácticamente infinitos cariño –expliqué.

-¡Wow! Y ¿cuál es tu color favorito? –preguntó Sky.

-Eso es muy fácil, el cian –contesté.

-¿El cian? ¿Qué color es ese? -preguntó de nuevo Sky.

-Es el color que tenemos tú y yo ahora mismo –expliqué.

-¿Qué eso no es azul? –preguntó.

-No, el azul es más oscuro –expliqué de nuevo, en una conversación poco convencional pero nada aburrida finalmente llegamos a la escuela, nos acercamos todos al salón donde estaría Sky y le dijimos unas palabras.

-Muy bien cariño, cuídate mucho, hazle caso a tus maestros y diviértete –dijo Red Dark mientras la abrazaba y besaba en la frente al terminar.

-Bien, es hora de la sorpresa –dije repentinamente mientras Red Dark y Sky me miraban extrañados, saqué una fotografía que no la pudieron observar hasta que la voltee.

-Es para ti cariño, ya que no puedo estar aquí contigo, cuando sientas que me extrañas puedes mirar esta foto y acordarte de mí –expliqué mientras se la pasaba para que la mirara, la potrilla se quedó mirándola antes de explotar en felicidad y abrazarme alegremente.

-¡Gracias mami! –dijo casi gritando mientras no quería soltarme al abrazarla.

-Bien, ya nos vamos –dije mientras tomábamos rumbo fuera del lugar, cuando salimos me sentí feliz pero luego empecé a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sweetie? -preguntó algo preocupado Red Dark.

-Mi pequeña Sky, ya no es tan pequeña –dije llorando y con voz quebrada.


End file.
